Perpisahan
by Franada Aland
Summary: Karena setiap kali ada pertemuan, pasti selalu ada perpisahan. Entah kapanpun itu /(maybe)AU


**Disclaimer: Tsukiuta series milik Tsukino Mikoto atau Tsukino Talent Production dan fanfic ini milik saya**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, GJ, AU (maybe?), EYD masih acak-acakkan, dll**

 **Rate: K**

 **Summary: Karena setiap pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan. Entah kapanpun itu.**

" _Konnichiwa_ ~!" Teriak Kakeru dengan mic yang dia gunakan dan membuat mic tersebut sempat berdengung.

"Ahhh.. tidak terasa konser gabungan Six Gravity dan Procellarum telah selesai!" Ujar Koi dengan nada yang sedih. "Lalu, ada juga sebuah pemberitahuan dari para _leader_. Silahkan.."

Koi mempersilahkan Hajime dan Shun untuk maju. " _Konnichiwa_!" Sapa kedua _leader_ tersebut dan sapaan mereka dibalas oleh para penggemar.

"..." Hajime terdiam melihat pemandangan ini, Shun yang ada disamping Hajime lalu menyikut Hajime pelan.

"Hajime..." panggil Shun sembari melihat kearah Hajime.

Hajime langsung tersadar begitu Shun menyikut dirinya. "Maaf, sepertinya aku melamun," ucap Hajime sembari memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Hajime, lakukan dengan baik ya, seperti seorang Raja~," Shun tersenyum kearah Hajime dan Hajime hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Saat dia membuka mulut hendak bicara, entah kenapa suaranya menjadi serak. Hajime memegang leher dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

Hei.. hei.. apa yang terjadi?

Dimana Hajime yang biasanya?

Kenapa perasaan penonton yang melihat ke dua belas orang itu tidak tenang?

Hajime berdehem, dia berusaha menormalkan suaranya kembali. Haru yang ada dibelakang menatap khawatir kearah partnernya itu. Karena Haru tahu-

-berat bagi Hajime untuk mengatakannya

 _Sangat berat untuk mengatakan..._

"Ini adalah konser terakhir kami," ucap Hajime dengan suara yang agak serak. "Kami, Six Gravity dan Procellarum. Harus berhenti dari dunia idol."

... _kalau mereka tak bisa mendampingi para penggemar lebih lama_

Suara teriakan terkejut terdengar begitu keras, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang terdengar berteriak, "bohong kan?!" Tapi sayang sekali, Shun menggelangkan kepalanya. "Ini memang mendadak, tapi beginilah kenyataannya. Kita harus berpisah." Shun tersenyum, senyum yang belum pernah dia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

Hajime menghela nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum dia kembali berbicara. "Kontrak kami dengan agensi telah habis, lalu ada beberapa faktor lain yang juga menyebabkan kami harus berhenti."

Kembali terdengar teriakan kesedihan. Lalu terdengar teriakan yang memanggil nama-nama mereka.

" _G-Gomen minna.._." Haru langsung meneteskan air mata saat mendengar nama Six Gravity dan Procellarum di teriakkan.

Kakeru sudah menangis dengan keras, Koi berusaha menenangkan Kakeru tapi dia ikut menangis dan berakhir dengan memeluk Kakeru.

"You? Kau menangis?" Tanya Yoru saat melihat You yang terus menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak! Aku hanya-" lalu terdengar isakan tangis You yang sudah tidak bisa dia tahan, Yoru yang ada disampingnya tersenyum lalu dia memeluk You dan menumpahkan air mata di bahu milik You.

Iku yang ada disamping Rui juga ikut bersedih, tapi dia menghapus air matanya itu. Walaupun percuma karena air mata Iku selalu keluar tanpa perintah. Bahkan seakan-akan ingin terus keluar. Rui menyentuh bahu Iku dan dia kemudian mengusap air mata Iku saat Iku menoleh kearahnya.

Iku sendiri yang melihat Rui menangis dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu ingin sekali tertawa. Dia mengira-ngira. Kapan dia bisa melihat wajah Rui lagi?

Tidak-bukan hanya Rui, tapi member yang lainnya? Atau...

... _apakah_ _mereka tidak bisa bertemu lagi?_

"Rui, aku harap kita semua bisa bertemu lagi," Iku menghapus air mata Rui sembari tersenyum.

"Um! Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Ikkun lagi!" Ucapan Rui membuat Iku bahagia.

"Kai, kau menangis.." ujar Shun yang tiba-tiba saja ada di depan Kai.

"Berisik! Kau juga!" Lalu Kai tertawa paksa begitu melihat air mata Shun yang sudah keluar banyak.

"Yaa.. karena _Maou-sama_ juga bisa menangis," Shun lalu mengusap air matanya itu.

"Pangeran! Aku tak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu!" Arata sendiri masih saja bercanda-canda pada Aoi yang sudah memalingkan wajah sembari terisak.

"Berisik! Aku bukan Pangeran!" Bantah Aoi sembari menoleh kearah Arata, mata Aoi telah menjadi sembab. "Lagian kita masih bisa bertemu kapan saja!"

"Aoi, apa kau pikir, kita akan bertemu lagi dengan member lain?" Tanya Arata dengan tiba-tiba. "Ya, kalau kita semua ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi." Arata tersenyum mendengar jawaban Aoi. "Benar sekali."

Dan entah kenapa, hati Hajime merasa teriris-iris saat melihat member yang lain saling menumpahkan kesedihan.

Dirinya ingin menangis...

Tapi...

 _..._ _hey, kenapa dia tidak bisa menangis_?

Hajime meneguk ludah, berusaha supaya suaranya tetap tegar.

 _Ah... Hajime tahu kenapa dirinya tidak menangis, itu karena dia..._

... _menahan tangis_

Untuk tetap terlihat tegar, untuk tetap menjadi penyemangat untuk member yang lain.

Sungguh sangat bukan dirinya, eh?

Tapi Haru memeluk Hajime. "Kau tahu? Seorang pemimpin juga bisa bersedih, apabila dia kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga untuknya. Seorang pemimpin juga bisa menangis, kalau sesuatu yang hilang itu ada dibawah pimpinannya."

Hajime terkejut mendengar perkataan Haru. Tangan Hajime bergetar hebat, perlahan dia menggerakkan tangannya itu untuk memeluk Haru dengan erat.

... _lalu terdengar isak tangis dari Hajime_

Isak tangis dari seorang pemimpin yang mereka kenal sebagai seseorang yang kuat, seseorang yang bahkan mereka sangka tidak pernah meneteskan satu air matapun.

 _Kini dia menangis dipelukan seorang Yayoi Haru._

Member lain yang melihat Hajime menangis membelalakkan mata mereka, bukan hanya member, tapi para penggemar juga (khusus nya Initium). Haru mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hajime.

Air mata sudah membasahi kacamata milik Haru, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia menangis sembari memeluk orang yang sudah dia anggap Raja itu.

Member lain berjalan kearah Haru dan Hajime, mereka kemudian memeluk kedua orang itu.

 _Dan lagi ..._

... _terdengar isak tangis dari kedua belas member tersebut_

Para penggemar juga ikut menangis tersedu-sedu, hingga akhirnya salah satu dari ribuan orang itu berteriak. "SEMANGAT!"

Teriakan itu membuat kedua belas member itu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Lalu terdengar juga teriakan dari penggemar yang lain. Hajime kembali menumpahkan air mata, kali ini dia bahagia, bukan bersedih.

"Terima kasih, semuanya!" Teriak Haru lalu Six Gravity dan Procellarum membungkuk.

"Sekarang! Persembahan terakhir kami!" Teriak Hajime dan Shun bersamaan, mereka kembali ke diri mereka diawal.

"TSUKI NO UTA!" Kali ini semua member yang berteriak, lalu kembali terdengar teriakan dari para penggemar.

Ya, para penonton tahu, kalau mereka akan mendengar lagu ini untuk terakhir kali di konser. Bahkan, mereka tahu, lagu ini akan tetap ada di hati mereka. Sebuah lagu janji.

 _Wasurenaide_

 _Inochi togiretemo_

 _Nagaretsudzuketeiku_

 _MERODII wo daite_

Tentu saja, mereka tidak akan lupa. Bagaimana indahnya nyanyian Six Gravity dan Procellarum diatas panggung.

 _Itsuka kono koe ga hai ni nattemo_

 _Sabishiku sasenai yo_

 _Dare yori mo tsuyoku_

O _moi wo komete hora_

 _Kannadeyou ka tsuki no uta wo_

Ya, kalian tidak akan pernah meninggalkan penggemar kalian. Walaupun kalian kehilangan suara kalian, kalian tidak akan pernah membiarkan para penggemar kesepian. Karena itulah kalian, Six Gravity dan Procellarum, bersatu dalam kata Tsukiuta.

Dan tolong, nyanyikan Tsuki no Uta terakhir di konser kalian ini! Nyanyikan dengan apapun yang kalian punya!

 _Me no mae no kurayami no naka_

 _Mesaguri de kirihiraku hikari_

 _Hitori Janai_

 _Minna ga tsuite nda_

 _Fumidase_

 _Ima koso_

 _Todoku ze_

 _Iza tsuki e to_

 _Hashiridase bokura to kaze ni nare_

 _Dokomade mo owaranaide_

 _Tokimeita HAATO ni furisosogu_

 _KIMI no ai de michiteitai_

 _Odoridase bokura to kaze no mai_

 _Juunihitotsuni Kasanatte_

 _Arashi makiokosu SHINFONIA_

 _KIMI no yume wo kanaetai kara_

 _iza tsuki no uta_

Lalu, mereka berdua belas kembali membungkuk. Dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan berat hati, juga air mata yang masih menumpuk di pelupuk mata. Dengan berat hati juga, para penonton mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Para member mulai berjalan ke _backstage,_ meninggalkan panggung konser terakhir mereka. Lalu di _backstage_ , mereka bersalaman dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada masing-masing member.

Saat itu juga, mereka harus melepaskan baju kebesaran mereka untuk selamanya.

"Shun, bila kau dibangunkan oleh Sakaki-san jangan membuatnya kesal, oke?" Kai menepuk bahu Shun dan Shun menatap sebal kearah Kai. "Kaaaiii..!"

"Naa.. Aoi, mau pulang bersamaku?" Ajak Arata begitu dia selesai berganti pakaian. "Tentu, kenapa tidak?" Jawab Aoi.

"Ikkun, aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi," ucap Rui dan Iku langsung menatap kearah Rui. "Um! Aku juga berharap begitu. Oh iya, Rui, kau akan pulang?" Rui menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan jawaban Iku. "Ya, aku akan pulang ke rumah. Aku akan dijemput oleh Kakakku."

"Huaaaaa Koi!" Kakeru memeluk Koi dengan sangat erat, sampai membuat Koi sesak nafas kalau saja dia tidak memukul punggung Kakeru. "K-K-Kaeru-san.. s-sesakhh!" Mendengar perkataan Koi, Kakeru langsung melepaskan pelukan nya itu.

" _Gomennasai_! Aku terlalu sedih untuk berpisah denganmu-tidak, semua member. Banyak hal yang kita semua lewati bersama. Mau sedih ataupun senang. Apalagi sewaktu terjebak di cottage! Menurutku itu sangat berkesan!" Ucap Kakeru dengan semangat dan Koi tersenyum mendengarnya, dia kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Kakeru. "Kakeru-san, kita semua akan kembali bertemu. Suatu saat nanti."

"Ya!" Teriak Kakeru dengan semangat saat mendengar ucapan Koi.

"Woaahh... nampaknya mereka tidak rela sekali, ya," gumam You saat melihat member yang saling berbincang dengan partner mereka masing-masing.

"Tentu saja, banyak diantara mereka yang bukan teman dekat. Jadi maklum apabila nanti rindu. Kau juga akan rindu mereka kan?" Tanya Yoru sembari melihat kearah You.

"Ya, aku pasti akan merindukan mereka. Aku akan merindukan Shun yang aneh, Kai-san yang ke-kakak-an, Rui dan Arata yang tanpa ekspresi, Iku yang selalu bersemangat, Hajime-san yang mengerikan, Haru-san yang pintar, Koi yang tsundere, Kakeru yang suka tidak beruntung dan Aoi yang selalu mengurus Arata."

"Kau tidak akan merindukanku?" Yoru mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk apa? Akan bertemu setiap hari ini," You mengangkat bahu dan langsung disikut Yoru.

Hajime yang melihat para member hanya bisa tersenyum, senyum yang tidak pernah dia berikan sebelumnya. Haru yang ada disamping Hajime juga ikut tersenyum.

"Nampaknya suasana ini akan sangat dirindukan, ya?" Ucap Haru dan Hajime hanya bergumam. "Apalagi suasana di dorm yang terkadang seperti medan perang," lalu Haru terkekeh pelan.

"Yaa.. kita semua akan merindukan moment tersebut," Hajime menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, dia lalu menguap.

"Hajime, saat kau di rumah nanti, bangunlah sendiri dan jangan susah dibangunkan!" Haru lalu tertawa pelan dan Hajime memukul punggung Haru. "Tidak akan! Lagian nanti aku... bukanlah idol lagi," diakhir kalimat, nada bicara Hajime menjadi agak rendah.

Haru menatap sendu kearah Hajime dan mengangguk. "Maaf, aku lupa."

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, mereka kembali ke tempat tinggal masing-masing.

Dan mulai sekarang, mereka kehilangan predikat mereka sebagai idol.

 _Tapi..._

... _akan banyak orang yang berterima kasih pada mereka dan senantiasa setia pada mereka..._

... _walaupun orang-orang itu tahu, kalau kalian tidak akan kembali dengan lagu baru._

 _._

 _Percayalah_

 _Banyak orang yang masih setia pada kalian nanti_

 _._

-END-

 **A/N: Hai hai~ Shin Hae Rin disini~! Maafkan saya karena sudah membuat fanfic gaje ini. Awalnya sih mau hurt gimana gitu... tapi keknya enggak ya? /plak**

 **Oke, awal mula ada ide ini itu pas dengerin lagu Tsuki no Uta. Terus kepikiran ini itu dan jadilah fanfic ini! /jengjengjeng/**

 **Ekhm, oke, Review dipersilahkan~**


End file.
